infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G2 v1.1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54G2 v1.1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = Q87-WRT54G2V11 ??? CPU Type = Atheros AR2317 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? vlan Support = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = RedBoot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = Green/Amber Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features =? Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Flashing Linksys WRT54g2 v1.1 (atheros based) with dd-wrt *linksys wrt54g2 v1.1 *linksys wrt54g2 v1.1,is there any chance to flash dd-wrt? Flashing Per the txt file for install Since Linksys (or the firmware vendor which might be gemtek or cybertan) disabled the networking within the redboot bootloader (and also the partition management), we have to replace it as first step to get it working. this is only possible with serial console right now setup your local lan network to 192.168.1.72 and run a local tftp server (see provided tftp server for windows) then enter the following line into the redboot with serial console (baudrate 9600) ip_address -l 192.168.1.1 -h 192.168.1.72 this will enable network access now do load -r -b 0x80041000 redboot_ap65.ram exec a new redboot will now start now do the following commands: fis init load -r -b 0x80080000 redboot_ap65.rom fis create -l 0x10000 -e 0xbfc00000 RedBoot reset the new bootloader starts now now do fis init load -r -b 0x80041000 linux.bin fis create linux and config the bootscript with fconfig the script must be fis load -l linux exec save the config and type "reset" again to boot up the system to enter the redboot console with this new bootloader you must push the reset button. this will also allow to enter the tftp recovery mode which allows to send a dd-wrt webflash file with tftp to the bootloader for flashing. Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!